


My Onlyfan(s)

by hyunwoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I'll add more tags as the story goes on, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sex Work, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, bisexual!hyunwoo, brief mention of sistar, minor heterosexual ship, otherwise i'm giving away spoilers, past toxic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunwoo/pseuds/hyunwoo
Summary: Hyunwoo is horny one night and he meets YKH_93 online, a webcam boy that is literally his wet dream. But no, of course he won't fall in love with the webcam boy.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 40
Kudos: 133





	1. Gimme

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So here I'm with another Showki fic <3
> 
> This fic has been in my drafts for God knows how long. To be honest, I wrote it with another pairing in mind, almost 2 years ago, re-worked it, and posted it here as a showki fic but deleted it because I hated what a mess the plot became. I stumbled on it last week and decided to give it a go for the second time because I love the plot. I changed a lot of things and literally changed the whole plot development so showki would fit in marvelously. My ultimate couple deserves a multi-chaptered fic.
> 
> If you don't feel comfortable with sex work please don't read this. I don't want people judging this job since I have a lot of friends in the webcam/sex world and they're normal people, not sluts, just people that use their bodies to make money. Nothing wrong with that.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it :D
> 
> PS: The title is a pun with the "Onlyfans" website. If you're not familiar with it, I'll help you out. Onlyfans is a website where professional sex workers and amateurs can post lewd stuff and in order to access that, the subscriber pays an amount of money monthly. It's basically a "sex Patreon" kind of thing. In conclusion, the title is about Kihyun's onlyfans and his "only fan". Yeah, I'm not a comedian, I know.

His laptop was staring back at him judgingly. Well, if _it_ could stare, it would _definitely_ be judging him. The idea was dancing in his head, but Hyunwoo tried to deny that he wanted that, that he needed that. It just wasn’t something that Hyunwoo would normally do. He felt embarrassed just from thinking about actually doing it. He couldn’t do it. He _wouldn’t_ do it. This was too pathetic, even for him. Was he really that desperate? Actually, now that he thought about it, the last time he got laid was months ago, the weekend right after his ex-girlfriend dumped him... Minhyuk and Jooheon had taken him to a crowded and noisy club to cheer him up and that plus lots of alcohol led him to hook up with some cute blond guy. But that was months ago so yeah, maybe he was desperate. Just a _little_ bit.

He looked down at the white sheets, running his hand through his hair and down his neck. He picked up the notebook. _Fuck it, who even cares?_ It’s not like he was going to tell anyone that he actually did it. _Don't be a pussy_ , Hyunwoo kept repeating to himself while he typed the website quickly, so he wouldn’t have a chance to change his mind for the third time in half an hour.

As the website loaded, Hyunwoo’s heart was beating inside his chest like a fucking heavy metal concert. His face was flushed a deep red and his breathing was uneven as his eyes scanned the page, lewd pictures of different women for him to choose from. You see, Hyunwoo was never the type to spend money on sex, but he was feeling a bit desperate. Camming wasn’t illegal and just watching some random porn wouldn’t get him off. He wanted some live-action, even if it was online with someone he’d never meet in real life. Also, he’d be helping the person on the other side of the screen with his money, so he didn’t see a problem with doing it just once.

Hyunwoo fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably as he chose a profile to click that was live camming. He looked for girls first, some of them were hot, big and small boobs, curvy and petite, blondes, brunettes, redheads... There were even western girls and a LOT of erotic cosplayers - he could tell they were successful by the number of watchers in their rooms. The website presented all kinds of shapes and bodies, cute girls, sexy girls, but he couldn’t deny that he craved something… Different. He then clicked on the colorful flag on the very top of the page and the website reloaded quickly.

This time Hyunwoo was presented with a handful of men. Lewd and very explicit pictures of men. Realizing he had to choose one from the 113 guys online, Hyunwoo gulped as his heart hammered inside his chest. He stared at the screen for a few seconds until he clicked on a thu mbnail that caught his attention.

_“YKH_93”_

The camera focused only on the low parts of the guy that was sitting on a bed, revealing his slender legs and soft chest. He was slim and his skin was so, so fair. He had a mesh tank top on and the shorts he was wearing… They were so tight they should be illegal. Is it leather? _Fuck_. The guy was also wearing a leather choker that had a metal ring and attached to it was a silver chain that he kept playing with.

“Oh, wow,” the guy said, in a sultry way. “We reached a hundred watchers. Hello 100th watcher! Welcome to my live show! Hope you have fun.” He said, laughing and tugging at the chain in his hands.

YKH_93 was playful, sexy, knew all the right buttons to push so he could earn more money from his watchers, including Hyunwoo himself. The “ka-ching” sound played and replayed as he received more and more coins and gifts from his fans. He teased and teased, taking minutes to strip from his shirt and double the time to take off his shorts. He teased himself through his boxers, moaning softly, making sure it sounded pretty for the camera - it was a show after all. Hyunwoo was entranced, his eyes completely glued to the screen as his dick twitched in interest. The guy was exactly his guy when it came to men - Hyunwoo liked his guys small and cute, such a contrast to the curvy girls he dated - and he couldn’t resist touching himself too.

YKH_93 was babbling random dirty stuff to drive his 105 online watchers up the wall. And he was good at it. A bit much for Hyunwoo’s liking. While Hyunwoo was terrible at dirty talk, he got all hot when someone took the reels and spoke for both of them on four walls. It was also noticeable that the guy had a thing for cursing and domination taking what he said. He explicitly told the watchers how he was feeling, how much he wanted a cock up his ass, how much he wanted to cum being split in half, and told the viewers to jack off to the image of him riding them until they begged for him to let them cum. He laughed perversely at this part, telling that they would cum only and if he let them. Hyunwoo shuddered at that. In conclusion, YKH_93 was literally his wet dream, a small cute that would boss him around and make him lose his mind. Just because of that Hyunwoo thought it was reasonable to dig into his wallet and register his credit card so he could tip YKH_93 with 20 coins. YKH_93 made sure to thank personally every tip, right after the ding that came with the tipping. The guy had made over 3000 coins by far - _is it a lot? Hyunwoo asked himself -_ and he seemed pleased with it, flirting playfully with his viewers.

“What would you do if I was there with you?” He asked, his fingers playing with the elastic of his boxers, which were certainly creating pressure against his cock. The outline was visible and he moaned as he caressed his cock through his underwear. The chat room exploded with rather nasty answers. Hyunwoo cringed after reading some.

_“would bend u in half and fuck u so hard baby boy”_

_“make u choke on my big fat cock u dirty little slut”_

_“i wanna eat you out so bad and then fuck ur tight ass until you scream like a bitch”_

Hyunwoo gave up reading after the 3rd comment and focused on the hot guy, his milky thighs and flat stomach. At this point, it was useless to keep his boxers, so he quickly took them off and suddenly the guy interrupted his jerking session.

“Thank you all for keeping me company,” he said “As you all must know, now it’s time for my private show. Gift me 100 coins so you can continue watching my show!”

Hyunwoo didn’t even think twice. He tipped him 200 coins because YKH_93 was hot and so what.

“Oh, thank you so much, shownuayo,” he half-moaned, reaching for his cock. “You’re so generous, I wish I could thank you in person. I’d have your cock down my throat and would let you cum in my mouth.”

Hyunwoo came hard 20 minutes later, as YKH_93 fucked himself with a pink dildo and moaned without care. That was all it took for Hyunwoo to subscribe to YKH_93’s private webcam page for only 30 bucks as the website said. While checking out the page, Hyunwoo noticed that the guy never showed his face in the pictures. _What a shame,_ Hyunwoo thought. It would be nice to put a face to the name and body he jacked off to but maybe the guy had problems being recognized. He understood and respected that. And then he came across a link named as _Onlyfans_ on YKH_93’s page, that redirected him to another website.

“What the hell is an Onlyfans?” he asked himself as he googled up the word. Hyunwoo found out that the website was a paid membership page where YKH_93 posted exclusive nudes and videos of himself that he never posted on his webcam page. The bio said the content floated between nudes, videos, and sometimes pictures of sexy cosplays he attempted. 

_Jesus._

"What the fuck am I doing," was all Hyunwoo could say after also subscribing to YKH_93’s Onlyfans. After some maths, Hyunwoo realized that he had spent almost a hundred bucks on the guy in a night only. _God, he was pathetic._

~

The day hadn't even quite begun and Hyunwoo already wanted to quit. He woke up late, hadn't had time for his iced coffee at his regular Starbucks - and consequently lost the opportunity to ogle a little more at the cute barista - and to top it all, he fell asleep on the subway and woke up several stations after his stop. He missed his first class - well, who even cares - but at least was in time for the second, tiptoeing straightly to the last row and sitting gingerly on the chair at the very back of the class. His hair was falling on his face and he was sweaty and already tired at ten in the morning. Great.

"Someone's having a bad day," Minhyuk whispered, leaning over Hyunwoo's desk.

"What the he- What are you doing here, Minhyuk?" Hyunwoo asked, keeping his tone low and eyeing his professor. Mr. Choi was famous for not being very fond of students who couldn't keep their mouth shut during his class.

"Well, I skipped class because I needed to talk to you," the blond said smiling, tapping his fingers on the wood. "I had Ancient Art History class so it doesn't matter anyway."

"Couldn't you wait until lunch?"

"I could but I was bored. The summer break and finals are coming and the teachers are driving us crazy. My teacher sent me a ridiculous amount of lecturing that I certainly don't need."

"So obviously you ditched class to bother me," was Hyunwoo’s final conclusion.

"Hyunwoo-hyung!” Minhyuk feigned shock, playing with the pen in his hand. "I came here mostly because I needed to talk to someone. Rather, tell someone the absurd that happened. I don't know which room Jooheon is now but I happened to know yours. Whatever, I was grabbing a snack at the cafeteria just before class, and guess what? You-know-who cornered me. He asked me out."

"Oh, what a sad life," Hyunwoo said ironically, rolling his eyes. "The guy you have a crush on asked you out. It's a nightmare living like this, isn't it?"

"I don't crush on Hyungwon. Shut up."

"I never mentioned his name," Hyunwoo smirked. “You did though.”

"I hate you, have I ever told you that? You're not helping at all."

"How can I help anyone if I can't even help myself?" Hyunwoo said defeated, burying his face in his hands.

"Wow. That was deep,” Minhyuk blinked a couple of times, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. "Ah, you’re sulking. I don't want to see you sulking anymore.”

Hyunwoo nodded, head still buried in his hands.

“You need to get laid," Minhyuk suddenly said.

"Well, tell me something I don't know,” Hyunwoo didn't even have the energy to deny. He’d always run away from this type of comment, saying that his grumpiness had nothing to do with the lack of… Intimacy. But today he didn't give a damn.

"Oh, that bad?" Minhyuk asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That bad."

"Not my fault,” Minhyuk said, cocking his head. “Remember that friend of Jooheon? The cute one? You ditched her to play Fifa. Soyou was nice."

“I know.”

"She’s an Aquarius," Minhyuk added.

"So?"

"You’re a Gemini, hyung. The match is really, really good. You're both air signs.”

“This astrology bullshit again, are you hanging out with Hoseok a lot? You know I don't believe in that crap. Especially if my sign matches someone else's.”

"Neither do I," Minhyuk laughed. "But I’m a Scorpio, which is _waaaay_ cooler than a Gemini. See how I have people in the palm of my hand."

"What’s the catch? You have people falling for you but when it comes to the actual thing, you jump off the water,” Hyunwoo replied. “I’ve heard Hoseok telling Jooheon that Scorpios are very jealous and manipulative people. And that’s a no for me.”

“At least I have everyone at my feet,” Minhyuk said smugly.

“Shut up.”

“How about going out on Saturday?” Minhyuk suddenly suggested. “Actually, Jooheon and I have it all set already. We thought about going to a noraebang to warm up with some booze and then hit that hype club. Our names are already on the list."

“Do I have a say in this?” Hyunwoo scrunched his nose.

“Not really.”

“That’s what I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are appreciated and make me extremely happy! I'll try to post regularly since I have a lot of free time these days but I can't promise to update more than once a week since I'm still in the process of developing the plot. I'm not working due to the pandemic so I thought I should put to use all this free time I have in my hands.
> 
> Hope you like it and take care!!


	2. Losing It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the second chapter :D
> 
> There's some hot het action in this chapter but I promise it's not too much  
> I tried to update as soon as I could and I'm already working on the next chapters! I've been inspired these days so I'm writing a lot thank god

“You didn't say Jihyun was coming,” Hyunwoo complained after the woman approached him, a cute smile dancing on her tainted lips. “Neither Hyungwon.”

“If we did you wouldn't have come,” Jooheon said, placing his hand on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, shaking him a bit. “Well, it's your chance, hyung! I'm sure she's still willing to give you a go.”

“Willing?” Hyunwoo frowned. “Oh my god! What have you guys told her? I’m not that desperate, you know.”

“You are,” Jooheon said.

Hyunwoo snorted. “I’m not.”

“You are,” Minhyuk stressed, just for emphasis.

Hyunwoo sighed. “Yeah, maybe I’m.”

“So go talk to her,” Minhyuk suggested, looking in Jihyun's direction. She was leaning against the bar, ordering a drink while chatting casually with Hyungwon. “You're the reason she came anyway.”

“I thought she was Jooheon’s friend?” Hyunwoo jokes.

“Come on, hyung,” Jooheon grumbles. “Jihyun came because I explicitly told her that you’d tag along. We both know she only came because she’s been interested in you for ages,” he added, causing Hyunwoo to flinch.

“Oh.”

There was a pause where Hyunwoo didn't know what to reply and Minhyuk rolled his eyes, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the bar.

“Hyung, you need to loosen up. Let’s order you a drink.”

~

Two hours later and Hyunwoo was already plastered. He should have known better than to trust Lee Minhyuk with those fancy-looking and sugary drinks. If he had stuck with beer as he had planned, he was sure he wouldn’t be feeling like this. Sometimes Hyunwoo was grateful for his friends, that always found out places that were cheap, nice, and played great electronic music - not the mainstream stuff that played on the radio, but the really good stuff. He was dancing with his friends and all he could think about was how fucking good he felt, how amazing was the music, and how fucking horny he was. He needed to make out with someone, ASAP.

"How are you feeling?" Minhyuk asked, cackling and smiling so widely that his eyes were like two little crescent moons.

“Wasted,” he admitted, closing his eyes. "And horny." 

"Me too," Minhyuk shouted drunkenly near his ear. “Dance with me, hyung! I’ll tell the other to go sit on the sofas for a bit while we’re dancing. Jooheon said he’s tired.”

After whispering with Jooheon, Minhyuk dragged Hyunwoo to the center of the dance floor, his lanky frame pulling Hyunwoo's easily through the crowd. Minhyuk’s charming smile, wh hair drawing the attention of half of the people. They let go along with the thumping bass music and the neon, flashing lights that were hazing everyone’s mind. He eventually closed his eyes and danced to the beat, moving his body in the smoothest way ever. He could almost feel the music inside him, making him unconsciously move his limbs to the beat as it grew faster and more energetic. Minhyuk wasn't behind, body rolling and biting his lips unconsciously for extra charm. A group of guys kept eyeing in their direction, but in the end, Hyunwoo assumed they were just ogling at Minhyuk’s ass. After a couple of minutes dancing wordlessly, Minhyuk tugged at the elder's wrist, bringing him closer and almost grinding against his friend.

“Ah, hyung… We’re best friends right?” Minhyuk slurred over the music, his lips tickling Hyunwoo’s neck. He came closer to Hyunwoo and laid his head against the older’s chest, closing his ear. “I know you won’t mind me dancing like this with you. I’m just trying to make someone jealous. Help me out.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Hyunwoo laughed it off. “Hyungwon can’t take his eyes off you. Thank me later.”

So that’s how Hyunwoo’s arms snaked up on its own accord, placing his hands snugly around Minhyuk’s waist, loosely gripping the younger’s hip bones. He could feel burning eyes on them but he didn’t really care. 

Hyunwoo didn’t realize it, but that was the crucial moment for Jihyun as she made herself present out of nowhere, grabbing Hyunwoo’s arm and separating him from Minhyuk. She didn’t necessarily drag Hyunwoo across the club, more like directed him to an emptier place and then cornered him to the wall, placing both arms around his neck. 

“Uh, sorry for doing this,” Jihyun started, her eyes fixed on Hyunwoo’s lips. “I’m not usually like this but I’m kinda drunk and you're so hot tonight. Can I kiss you?” 

The only possible answer was connecting Jihyun’s lips to his own.

The kiss was heated right from the start, teeth colliding and tongues sliding, fingers threading at each other's hair, hands at each other's bodies. Jihyun was a good kisser, playing and nipping at Hyunwoo's bottom lip, chasing his tongue, and then forcing him against the wall to create some kind of friction. _Wow._ Hyunwoo wasn’t used to bossy girls but now he was 100% sure that he liked that. He liked it a lot. 

Hyunwoo could feel that familiar heat forming in his lower belly, that fire licking inside of him, and he was fine with it as long as Jihyun continued to kiss him like that. 

“Hyunwoo-ah, I want more,” Jihyun suddenly said, pressing herself against Hyunwoo's crotch, feeling how hard he was. “Be-been dying to see your cock.” 

“Shit, Jihyun…” 

Jihyun didn't wait for a reply, and the last thing Hyunwoo was conscious of is Jihyun pushing him inside a bathroom stall and falling to her knees.

~

Hyunwoo clicked send and closed his laptop, finally done for the day. He shouldn't have already finished his issue due two weeks, but Hyunwoo got so caught up in his assignment, he just had to finish it. He started just as a draft but 4 hours later he had a full essay with 10 pages that look pretty well-written, worth a B+ at least. Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about that anymore. He pushed the device away and started to wonder if he should make some dinner or watch some TV when his eyes landed on his closed laptop.

Every single thing in Hyunwoo’s mind suggested that he shouldn’t do it. It cost a lot, he got off just a couple of days ago, had Jihyun blowing him at the club. He didn’t need it. He’d find something else to do, make himself some tea, have a proper dinner, and then binge-watch some drama. Maybe he should call Minhyuk or Jooheon over to his dorm and order some chicken.

He ringed Jooheon first since he found his contact faster. Hyunwoo knew that he was the only one that actually ringed people. All his friends just texted at their group chat but Hyunwoo liked calling because he didn’t have to wait for a reply. The phone rang but Jooheon didn’t pick up. _Maybe he’s busy with assignments_ , Hyunwoo thought, already dialing Minhyuk. After some seconds of waiting Minhyuk picked up with a sleepy voice.

“Hyung? What’s up?” he asked groggily. 

“Hey, wanna come over? I’m bored so I’m gonna order food and watch something on Netflix.”

Usually, Minhyuk would be at his door at the next minute, never one to refuse food and Netflix.

“Uh, I was sleeping.”

“Oh,” Hyunwoo gasps. “I’m sorry, I thought you were just hanging around. Wanna come over anyway?”

“Uh,” he pauses. “I’m at Hyungwon’s right now.”

“You what?” Hyunwoo exclaims.

“I’ll explain later,” he promises. “I have to go now, I don’t wanna wake him up. Bye,” Minhyuk whispers and then hangs up.

Hyunwoo is devastated. His two best friends ditched him when he needed them the most. Now he was back at square one thanks to those traitors. Well, he couldn’t say he didn’t try. He could only hope that YKH_93 wasn’t online. He didn’t know if he went live every day or if he had a schedule. He grabbed his laptop and opened _the_ _website_ , immediately clicking on _that name_.

The website said that YKH_93 was available only for one-on-one shows that night. If he wanted one, he should send YKH_93 a message and wait for him to reply. He left him a message asking he was willing to make a short show and how much it would be. If he was lucky YKH_93 wouldn’t reply and Hyunwoo would give up on the idea. And save some wons.

But of course, he replied in the next minute saying “ _yes, i’m available! I charge 50 for 15 min if that’s ok reply “ok” and i’ll open the private show in 5 minutes”_

Hyunwoo realized that if he was going to do it, at least he should get comfortable. He took off his hoodie and joggers and reached out for the lube he always left in the nightstand. A message from YKH_93 pinged on his screen asking if it was okay to start. He was breaking out in cold sweat. YKH_93 appeared on the screen wearing only tight black boxers and a loose t-shirt. Hyunwoo was doubtful the guy remembered his username so when YKH_93 greeted him and asked how he was doing, he just said _i’m good and you._ There was a pause and Hyunwoo waited for Kihyun to dead straight dirty talk him but that didn't come.

“Oh? Back so early _shownuayo_ ,” he could hear the guy smirk and suddenly Hyunwoo felt very pleased with himself for whatever reason. Maybe because he made an impression last time? And hopefully a good one.

“Believe me, I’m surprised as well,” Hyunwoo admitted.

“Mmm? How so?” YKH_93 asked like he was genuinely interested. “Ah, you can call me Ki.”

“So, Ki, I planned on making this a one-time thing only. Just a few minutes ago I was going to just order some fried chicken and watch anime but for some reason, I picked up the laptop instead,” Hyunwoo poured out in one breath. He was surprised at how much he was open and honest with this guy like he was talking with a friend. A friend that was going to get him off as well.

“Sweet! I love fried chicken! What animes do you watch?” Ki blurted out and Hyunwoo could sense some difference in his voice. It was more natural and laid back.

“Well I was planning on rewatching Kimetsu no Yaiba because the new season is coming soon and I forgot some parts of the plot,” Hyunwoo replied, not minding the turn in their conversation.

“Oh man, I love Kimetsu. My favorite demon was Rui, from the Spider family,” Ki said unthinkingly again. His voice was still breathy and relaxed but it wasn’t trying to seduce anyone. So this is how he really sounded like when he talked and for some reason, Hyunwoo felt strangely satisfied and lucky for getting to hear him talk like that.

“Yeah? Well, I actually got to meet up with one of its artists at a convention this year. My friend studies journalism and he got into a showcase and brought me with him,” Hyunwoo boasted a bit, not feeling guilty about it at all because that was a pretty awesome day for him.

“Holy shit, are you serious?” Ki exclaimed excitedly. A short pause followed after that and Hyunwoo could hear him cursing under his breath.

“What is it?” Hyunwoo asked, letting his curiosity get to him.

“I’m not actually supposed to talk to you about things like that. It’s unprofessional,” Kihyun chuckled. “You’re not paying to hear me talk about anime.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine,” Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m glad you dmed me,” Ki’s purring voice was back and Hyunwoo was more than fine with that too. “Now I get to have you all to myself,” Hyunwoo shivered slightly at the sudden change in the mood. “So why did you really call me, hm? Did you enjoy yourself last time that much?” Ki was probably smirking, provoking Hyunwoo.

“I did,” Hyunwoo admitted freely. He wasn’t feeling anxious or shy like he did last time. “You’re so hot.”

“You’re so sweet, Hyunwoo. So tell me, what would you like to do?” Ki was serious and his voice so sultry.

“I really liked when you uh- when you told your viewers what to do.”

“Oh? Are you telling me you’re a sub?” Ki asked playfully, spreading his legs wider and running his hand over the visible tent forming under his boxers. “Jesus, I love submissive guys. So Hyunwoo, tell me, what are you thinking? Have you been thinking about me?”

“I have, I can’t stop imagining what it would feel like having my cock inside of you,” Hyunwoo surprised himself at the boldness of the statement, reaching for dick inside his boxers.

“Oh fuck…” Ki laughed lightly and the wonderful sound made Hyunwoo smile. “I wish I could tie you up, kiss your chest and make you beg me to suck your cock,” he said in a dominant voice, this time palming his hard-on.

“I’d love that,” Hyunwoo gasped as he worked his hand lazily around his dick. “Though I’m ticklish, I’d start squirming.”

“Good. Then I should pin your wrists above your head to keep you from stopping me, get you to laugh and then catch your laughter with my mouth.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Hyunwoo was getting a warm feeling inside his stomach, a kind of tingling sensation that had nothing to do with arousal.

“I like making out with you. Your lips are so soft against mine, babe,” Ki said dreamily, adding appreciative noises. Hyunwoo would have protested against the pet name he called him, but instead, he hummed, too relaxed to care and realizing he actually found the nickname cute. “I’ll take that as an invitation and get my tongue inside your mouth, deepen the kiss, make you slightly moan,” and as if on cue, Hyunwoo suddenly did.

“Who said I’m easy like that?” Hyunwoo asked playfully.

“You and I both know you like to be controlled, Hyunwoo. You may fight at first but I know you’re going to give in to me soon enough,” Ki said seriously. “See what you do to me?” he asked, taking his hard cock out of his boxers and pumping it lazily.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo let out a shaky breath.

“Are you touching yourself? Gonna cum for me babe?” Ki asked panting, fisting his cock.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo squeezed his cock a bit tighter. “So close.”

“Did you ask permission to come?” Ki asked firmly, his voice was already a pitch higher.

“Shit- Can I? Can I come?,” Hyunwoo requested.

“Not until I say so,” Ki growled, showing his authority in their little game. The whole situation changed so suddenly, one moment they were casually talking about anime and the other Ki was painting a whole scenario, having Hyunwoo tied, hard, and panting. And it was all thanks to Ki’s voice because the sudden change was so natural and unforced.

“Mmm… So what are you going to do to me next?” Hyunwoo asked, breathing heavily through the phone.

“I’m gonna rub my ass on your cock until you cum,” Ki all but moaned that and Hyunwoo could feel his dick twitch in his hand.

“Yes.”

“Hm, can you feel me grinding against your ass, baby? Can you feel me biting on your neck and kissing my way down to your shoulders?” At this point Ki was teasing him, making him grow harder.

“God, I want to fuck you, please,” Hyunwoo pleaded, committing to his role well. His cock was rock hard by then and demanding his attention but he refused to touch himself, obeying Ki’s order.

“I love hearing you beg. How much do you want me?”

“I want you so much, I want to be inside of you, I want you…” Hyunwoo whimpered helplessly, teasing himself lightly, ghost-like touches.

“Shit, see how my dick is leaking. Will you eat me out? Fuck me with your tongue and get me all ready for your cock?” Ki growled, finally taking his boxers off and showing his cute perky ass to the camera. This time Hyunwoo couldn’t hold back and moaned, just letting them out one after another at the thought of hitting that.

“Yes. I’ll do anything you want,” Hyunwoo said impatiently. He did enjoy the teasing and the little game but he needed to cum soon.

“You’ve been good,” Ki purred. “I can feel you filling me up so nice... You’re so hard, aren’t you? Touch your dick and think about how tight I’m around you.”

“Shit-” Hyunwoo finally started jacking himself again, teasing the slit with his thumb.

“You’re fucking me so hard… God, you’re so thick,” Ki was moaning and panting as well, his sentences getting shorter as he jerked off faster.

“I’m close,” Hyunwoo said after a minute of just panting and pumping his fingers around his dick.

“Yeah?” he asked. “Go on, cum inside me. Make me full with it,” Ki’s voice was uneven like he was losing control himself.

Hyunwoo couldn’t speak anymore, only letting out short high gasps of pleasure. His head was thrown so wide back his neck was hurting and soon after he felt a tightening in his stomach and came all over himself again, moaning Ki’s name. He heard the other moan loudly a moment later and again Hyunwoo wondered if it was just for show. He focused on the screen and Ki’s hand was dirty with cum, his dick still twitching post-orgasm. Hyunwoo had to actually wait for a minute or so until his pulse was somewhat back to normal and his heart wasn’t trying to jump out of his chest. He was 100% sure that he had never orgasmed like that.

“That- that was awesome,” he said with a light giggle. “Thanks.”

“So fun,” Ki responded out of breath as well. “I’ve never done a private show as fun as this one,” he suddenly said, his voice giving away a little bit of fondness. “You’re amazing, you know?”

 _It’s just a rehearsed line_ Hyunwoo repeated in his head, though he couldn’t stop the sudden light tingling in his stomach from those words.

“I could say the same,” he laughed, opting for keeping it a safe bet.

“I hope to hear from you again soon, _shownuayo_. Bye!” Ki said, and this time Hyunwoo could sense some… Disappointment?

But before Hyunwoo could reply, the chatroom was already closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep leaving kudos and leave your thoughts!!! Comments motivate me a lot!!


	3. Nothing On Me (But You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that interesting but hey ''filler'' chapter uhu  
> I know this isn't long but it was this or taking longer to update so...
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Kai's solo album song "Nothing On Me" because I listened to it while writing this chapter and it's sooo good, go check it if you haven't ;)

It had been two whole weeks since Hyunwoo became a regular client. Every time Hyunwoo felt bored or horny - or bored _and_ horny - he either checked Ki’s Onlyfans profile for picture updates or sent Ki a message asking how he was doing accompanied with a little tip. There was a tool within the website where you could chat directly with the owner and it was possible to tip them if you wanted to. Hyunwoo was stupid and had some money to spare so it wasn’t rare for him to tip YKH_93 with a few extra bucks. Hyunwoo was vaguely suspicious that all that nice treatment was because of the extra money he occasionally sent, yet he still appreciated the pleasant conversations.

Hyunwoo was an alien to the online world and a thousand times more to the websex world. He was respectful and kept his distance, didn’t flood YKH_93’s dm when he was offline, and never crossed the line. Yet, they began to exchange messages more and more. Hyunwoo didn’t know it was common for camboy-slash-sex workers to just chat with their clients, but he and Ki somehow bonded over music and anime when they were not doing dirty stuff. YKH_93 was nice, not too chatty, but so much more than the hot guy who did nasty stuff that he portrayed on camera. 

Hyunwoo began to talk to Ki more and more, and couldn’t bring himself to regret that. After their 5th chat, Ki started to charge him half of the price so Hyunwoo felt a little better about the whole thing. He also felt that Ki liked getting off with him, that it wasn’t just a duty, a job he had to fulfill because he was supposed to. To say Hyunwoo was happy living his life with some dashes of YKH_93 when he felt lonely was an understatement. Daydreaming about this man’s life and listening to his sweet voice was a nice change from his boring college life.

Although Ki didn’t open up to Hyunwoo that much, he sure got a bit more talkative as days went by. One minute he’d be talking about the kimchi stew he made for a friend and the next he would sound guilty about it, suddenly changing the topic and getting as sexy and flirty with Hyunwoo as he could. The older wasn’t against that, not at all. He liked Ki’s sexy and naughty side, he was paying for it, _dammit_. But it was difficult to stop his heart from skipping a beat when YKH_93 fell out of character and brought up something about his personal life, not the online persona he portrayed. Little moments like that made Hyunwoo feel special, like Ki was purposely letting Hyunwoo slide, even if just by a tiny bit, into his real world. He loved how natural it felt for Ki to be both the sweet guy who loved cooking while listening to Imagine Dragons and the dominant guy who would tell him to not cum until he gave permission.

Obviously, they didn’t talk every day, and Hyunwoo’s wallet was thankful for that. Hyunwoo was busy living his totally dull and ordinary life - juggling between his bachelor's degree in Economics and his part-time job in the accounting department of a clothing store. He was pretty normal, boring he’d say, but he surely didn’t have that much time to waste. 

Hyunwoo was a simple guy. He liked shirts and jeans, minimalist but practical home decor, functional gadgets, and appreciated little pleasures of life like eating a bowl of homemade ramen and sleeping in on Sundays. He wasn’t extravagant nor had a busy social life like Minhyuk and Jooheon that were friends with everyone. Hyunwoo also liked routines; woke up at 6 am and hit the gym with Hoseok on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, had lunch with either Minhyuk or Jooheon on weekdays after class - group lunches only if they were very lucky to be available at the same time. At noon he went to the clothing department store he worked at - courtesy of Hyungwon, who already worked there as a salesman. If the day was good he would have a coffee break with Hyungwon, and at night he either stayed in his dorm studying or hanging out with Minhyuk and Jooheon. Yet, he somehow managed to fit YKH_93’s in his schedule just fine. 

Hyunwoo was thankful for the financial condition of his parents, that paid for both his college and rent expenses. Being an only child had its perks and he knew that. Most of his friends didn’t have that luxury, but Hyunwoo was more than okay with that. He wasn’t lazy and he was very grateful for what his parents did for him, being a good son and keeping a high GPA in return. He was spoiled, had been since he was a child, so all the money he made at his part-time job he could spend on frivolities: food delivery, new PS games, and now, YKH_93. 

As the days passed by, Ki and Hyunwoo did less nasty stuff on camera and actually chatted. Sometimes Ki didn’t even turn on his webcam. Ki told him that he didn’t have clients like Hyunwoo, never had actual conversations with them. But he probably said that to all of his clients, so they’d feel special and consequently spend more money on him. However, with every call, Ki kind of loosened up bit by bit.

Hyunwoo was still confused about the whole thing, still in doubt of how these types of “relationships” worked. Hyunwoo repeatedly caught himself checking YKH_93’s Onlyfans page, not because he was horny, but because he simply wanted to see Ki in some way when he couldn’t. Hyunwoo felt like a creep sometimes, feeling the urge to save a few particular pictures he liked the most - Ki in cosplay - but he knew better. What would he say if someone - probably Minhyuk found pictures of some unknown guy in sexy cosplay in his phone? He would rather not go through that kind of embarrassment.

So that led Hyunwoo to the path he knew the most: he would keep all those concerns and anxieties to himself and hope for the best. What more could he do, right?

~

“What are you doing?” Minhyuk asks, peering over Hyunwoo’s shoulder. 

“Nothing!” Hyunwoo squeaks. “I’m doing nothing,” he repeats, purposefully hiding his phone from Minhyuk’s view. “I was just answering a friend.”

Hoseok perks up at that. “What friend? All of your friends are here, in the same room.”

“It’s just someone from my class,” Hyunwoo dismisses. “I was talking about an assignment due next week. And I have other friends, thank you very much,” he says, embarrassed that Minhyuk _almost_ got him checking YKH_93’s page. _Almost._

“Really, Hyunwoo-hyung?” Jooheon laughs, shameless. “I didn’t know that talking about assignments got your ears all red.”

“Is your assignment about porn?” Minhyuk asks, dead serious.

“What?” Hyunwoo’s widen, jaw slack. And then he gets it, “No, it’s not. Shut up.”

“I’m just messing with you, hyung!” Minhyuk slaps his arm playfully. “I like to see you getting all flustered and embarrassed.” 

“The thing is: I asked you to come here so I’d make you all flustered and embarrassed, not the other way around,” Hyunwoo complains. “Care to let your friends know why you have been avoiding us since last week? Got something to tell?”

“No,” Minhyuk deadpans.

“Liar,” Hoseok interjects. “You've been ignoring me this whole week. I offered to pay you a latte and you stood up on me.”

Minhyuk scoffs, “That’s not true. I didn’t even say I was going. You just assumed I’d and went to the coffee shop without texting me.”

Hoseok furrows his brows, annoyed, “Well, you _always_ have coffee with me on Thursdays and I never have to text you. It’s our unspoken rule.”

Minhyuk is stubborn, “Well, now you know it isn’t. I have other stuff to do.”

“Oh, you’re so busy now,” Hoseok taunts.

Hyunwoo and Jooheon feel the rising tension and the latter chimes in, “Wow guys, we’re okay, right?”

“Well, ask Minhyuk,” Hoseok sneers, “He’s the one hiding stuff from us.”

“I’m not hiding anything,” Minhyuk says.

“He’s seeing Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo finally speaks. “I found out a couple of days ago. He didn’t explicitly tell me, but I deduced.”

“What?” Hoseok asks, squinting his eyes. Joheeon is frozen next to him. “You’re seeing Hyungwon and you didn’t tell us? That’s why you stood up on me three times this week?”

“Kinda…” Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “And that's the reason. I knew you guys would react like this. Thanks, Hyunwoo-hyung.”

Hyunwoo force smiled, shrugging.

“You’re dating one of Hoseok’s exes, of course, we’d react like this,” Jooheon speaks, sounding careful.

“We’re certainly _not_ dating,” Minhyuk says, irritated. “We’re just… I don’t know, seeing each other? Does it bother you, Hoseok?”

“It bothers me that you hid this from me,” Hoseok says. “Why the hell do you think you need to hide stuff from me? I and Hyungwon are done. I’m okay with you dating him, I have Changkyun now. We broke ages ago, it’s alright.”

Minhyuk smiles ironically, “Thanks for the permission, dad. I’m a 23-year-old guy who needs to inform my friends when I’m getting laid or not. The level of intimacy of our friendship…” he sighs. “And we’re _not_ dating.”

“Sure, _Mr. Not Dating_ ,” Hoseok laughs. “I really don’t know why you hid this from us… _Unless…?_ ” Hoseok implies, smiling roguishly.

Minhyuk worries his lower lips with his teeth, avoiding eye contact.

“Unless what?” Jooheon asks, impatient. “Stop with the unsaid stuff! I’m not good at catching things up in the air.”

“Unless he really likes Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo explains. “Do you _even_ remember Minhyuk not telling us who he’s been sleeping with? Like ever? I feel like his life is a bad soap opera with all the bad dating and sketchy one-night stands.”

Minhyuk blinks, uneven. “When you put it like that…” 

Hoseok is still a softy, “Please don’t forget Hyungwon is not as open-minded as you think. That’s why we broke up, you know.”

“I know,” Minhyuk grants.

“Are we done?” Hyunwoo smiles, grabbing his laptop that was long ago forgotten on the floor. “Can we please just watch something?”

Hoseok glimpses at Minhyuk. “Sure.”

Jooheon cocks his hips, “That’s it?” he asks, “No drama, no fighting over ex-boyfriends? No jealousy, resentment? Nothing?”

“Jooheon, we’re 23, not fifteen,” Hoseok laughs.

“What did you expect? Shouting and fighting?” Minhyuk asks.

“Well yeah,” Jooheon stomps, “At least from Minhyuk-hyung, he is the one in the group that keeps things interesting. I like to follow his affairs like I follow social media. From Hoseok-hyung I’d expect some crying.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes. “Jooheon, shut up. Go grab some snacks while Hyunwoo chooses the movie.”

“Wow, my friends are so spiritually elevated,” Jooheon laughs, sitting on the sofa with a bag of Doritos in his hands. “We’re all adults now.”

~

Sunday afternoons were the worst. Hyunwoo was too comfy in his dorm to go out but too bored to do nothing. He had all his readings done, researches ready and he even visited his parents for lunch. His friends were busy with their own stuff and this scenario was becoming recurrent. He was alone and bored. _Again_.

He instinctively grabbed his phone, scrolled through his social media until he finally accepted his destiny. He opened YKH_93’s Onlyfans page first but there were only 2 new pictures, Ki in some cosplay, nothing too racy, and Hyunwoo was thankful for that. He liked when Ki posted normal stuff, even though Ki himself told him that this kind of post didn’t get many likes. _Damn,_ men were thirsty pigs sometimes.

In the few times Ki ever told him about other clients, it was clear that Ki wasn’t very fond of them. It was evident that Ki didn’t get too close to them, didn’t give them too much information nor intimacy. He was nice when he was on camera, fishing for compliments and extra coins, but it was crystal clear that he didn’t want anything more than that. However, with Hyunwoo, Ki was different. Ki was relaxed, laid back, and Hyunwoo felt like he wasn’t trying to fake his personality all the time. He just _knew._ And that drove Hyunwoo mad. He felt stupid and helpless, always anticipating their next chat or video call, anxious to know if Ki would be the sweet guy or the sexy webcam boy. 

Hyunwoo got used to a faceless Ki since he never showed his face or gave the viewers personal information such as his real name and location. All Hyunwoo knew was that YKH_93, AKA Ki, lived somewhere in South Korea and was 22 years old. He never said anything more than that. 

Obviously, the guy had his reasons. Hyunwoo had seen how weird the other clients were in the chat room and comment section of YKH_93. Guys commenting shit stuff, shamelessly hitting on Ki, asking where he lived so they could swing by to fuck him. Others asking him if he’d have sex with them if he got well paid. Ki visibly ignored those comments, only answering the nicer ones. 

Ki told him that he was sure that most of his viewers and subscribers were creeps, probably old businessmen, closet cases, and weird guys that couldn’t get laid. It was extremely common to have guys harassing him by sending unsolicited dick pics, guys who offered an excessive amount of money just to try talking Ki into doing the nastiest things on-camera - and off-camera - but he never accepted. He had his limits, knew exactly what type of content he liked and didn’t like to shoot and film, knew how big he liked his toys - viewers always wanted to buy him the biggest and thickest dildos available on the market but he politely refused. Ki knew how to impose himself when creeps bullied him and weren’t afraid of blocking weirdos. He made enough money to pick the regulars he wanted, producing custom content - and making a good amount just on them - but mostly, Ki relied on the public shows and his Onlyfans page since they were the most profitable and low-maintenance options. Hyunwoo didn’t know that, but _shownuayo_ was the only subscriber Ki looked forward to replying to. There was something different about his sweet comments, soft flirting, always praising his cosplays or his facial features rather than his body, asking about his well-being instead of blatantly calling him sexy - or even worse. Ki knew that he shouldn’t mix things, shouldn’t let himself fall for the sweet and caring client, but he couldn’t deny that he loved the sweet concern. Even in the days Kihyun felt a little down on camera, shownuayo was the only one to notice and slip him a cheerful private message. _Shownuayo_ always listened to whatever he said or vented about, even if he was being just the plain boring Yoo Kihyun. Kihyun could only wish he knew more about the guy that cheered his days without even knowing.

And that’s when he crossed the line.

For the very first time in his webcam life, Kihyun actually felt curious about a client. He obviously couldn’t search up the guy’s name, but he surely could try to get some information from the guy himself. The next time _shownuayo_ requested for a private show, Ki would be sure to give him the _best_ show ever, one that would make him come so hard that his brain would turn into jelly. Kihyun would personally _ensure_ that shownuayo wouldn’t even think about _checking_ other camboys.


End file.
